Ryuga's help
by dreamninja
Summary: Instead of Kenta asking for Ryuga to lend his power to Ginga so they can defeat nemesis Hikaru goes.


Just a few reminders before the story starts. I don't own beyblade. Also when words look like **_this _**the beys are communicating telepathically with their owners.

* * *

"Why are you following me"Ryuga asked.

"I want you to come back and help with find the other legendary bladers then help us defeat nemesis"Hikaru said.

"So Ginga sent you"Ryuga said.

"No he doesn't even know i'm here"Hikaru said.

"Well then you can just go back and he won't even realize you came to me"Ryuga said as he started walking away.

"I'm not leaving without you"Hikaru said running to catch up with him.

_Stubborn girl oh well she won't last long.  
_

* * *

_Later that night…_

Hikaru hadn't eaten since she came to look for Ryuga and they had been walking all day without stopping because of that Hikaru's body was starting to feel heavier and she had fallen behind Ryuga. Then her body became so heavy her legs could no longer carry her and she collapsed. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Ryuga walking away.

When she woke up Ryuga was no where to be seen.

_Damn I let my weakness get the best of me and I lost him._Hikaru started running so she could find him. She was relieved when she saw him leaning against a nearby tree. When he saw her he started walking again. They eventually made it to a forest where Ryuga laid down and slept why Hikaru decided she needed to find something to eat. She smiled when she saw a nearby lake.

_I'll show him i'll catch dinner for both of us then i'll even cook it. I'll prove to him I don't need him._After Hikaru caught some fish she went back and started trying to make a fire but couldn't. Then a bey whizzed past her head and it lit the fire.

"I didn't ask for your help"Hikaru yelled.

"Go home"Ryuga said.

"Never i'll keep following you no matter how many times I pass out"Hikaru said.

"Eventually i'll leave you"Ryuga said.

"Why did you wait last time"Hikaru asked.

"Because I felt like stopping. It had nothing to do with a weakling like you"Ryuga said.

I know i'm weak that's why i'm here. I'm not strong enough to help but as much as I hate to admit it you are"Hikaru said as she started to cook the fish.

_At least she can gather her own food so I don't have to feed her._

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

Hikaru was still following Ryuga and he was really getting annoyed.

_Why hasn't she left yet. I know i'll take her through the jungle! If all this training doesn't get to her maybe one of the animals will._Ryuga smiled when he thought about all the different things that could happen to her.

"Ryuga why are you smiling at me like that"Hikaru asked clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Come on"Ryuga said as he started to walk away. Hikaru just followed even though she was confused.

A few hours later Hikaru was trudging through mud and dodging vines. She was tired but she didn't dare let Ryuga know. Then Ryuga hoped across stones to get to the other side of the river.

"Be careful that's a strong current if you fall in you will get pulled down the river"Hikaru warned.

"Don't tell me what to do I-" Ryuga stopped talking when he fell into the river and hit his head on a stone. Hikaru didn't even hesitate she jumped in after him. Once Hikaru got to Ryuga she wrapped one arm around his waist while she tried to swim to the shore with the other. She was struggling not only against the current but to keep Ryuga's head above water.

_I told you to be careful you idiot, but no the mighty dragon emperor refused and now we are both gonna die._

Hikaru was starting to lose hope. She was a strong swimmer but the current was stronger. It didn't help that she could only use one arm and was exhausted from walking all day.

_Damn you Ryuga this is all your fault._

Hikaru finally decided she was just tiring herself out trying to swim against the current so instead she let the current take them down the stream. Thats when she saw a branch that connected to the land. She used what strength she had left to swim to the branch and get them both out of the water. She managed to drag Ryuga a few feet from the stream before she collapsed.

* * *

When Hikaru woke up it was around noon and Ryuga was still asleep. Hikaru's muscles ached as she sat up to check on Ryuga's head. She gasped when she saw a knot the size of a golf ball on his head. Hikaru took off her red jacket and soaked it with water before putting it on his knot. Then she realized Ryuga had started to move. Hikaru kneeled by him when his eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell happened and why are you staring at me like that"Ryuga asked trying to sit up.

"You fell in the water and hit your head"Hikaru said.

"Why did you save me"Ryuga asked.

"I already told you I need your help and even if I didn't I couldn't just let you drown"Hikaru said.

"Well we better get going"Ryuga said trying to stand up.

"No way you need to rest"Hikaru said pulling him back down.

"Look you follow me not the other way around so you listen to me"Ryuga spat stumbling to his feet.

"Will you at least let me help you"Hikaru asked as she watched him limp away. He didn't reply so she ran up to him and put his left arm around her shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist so he could lean on her for support if he got lightheaded. They stopped a few hours later because Ryuga was clearly exhausted

"We could have kept going"Ryuga complained.

"It's getting dark"Hikaru said. _Plus you need to rest._

"Just so you know this doesn't change anything i'm still not gonna help you"Ryuga said laying down.

"I didn't expect it to" Hikaru said.

* * *

_the next night_

It had been raining all day and Hikaru was chilled to the bone while Ryuga seemed fine.

"Here"Ryuga said throwing her his jacket.

"I d-don't need it"Hikaru said.

"You will get a cold if you don't warm up"Ryuga said.

"S-since when do you c-care"Hikaru asked.

_This stupid girl is gonna get sick because of her pride._

**_She reminds me of a certain dragon emperor I know._**

_I didn't ask you_

**_You can act like you don't care but I know you do._**

_I just don't want to hear her complain if she gets sick._

**_If that's the case you could just leave her._**

_Maybe I will._

**_No you won't and we both know it you care about her._**

_I only care about myself and becoming stronger. Love is a stupid emotion only idiots feel._

**_Well then I guess you're an idiot._**

"What did you just call me"Ryuga yelled out loud.

"Ryuga what's wrong? Who are you yelling at"Hikaru asked.

"Huh oh no one just...nevermind. Now put this damn jacket on before you catch a cold"Ryuga said. Hikaru just glared at him making no move to put the jacket on.

"Please"Ryuga said after rolling his eyes.

"Did the dragon emperor just say please"Hikaru asked laughing but still draping the jacket over herself.

"Don't get used to it"Ryuga growled.

* * *

_1 week later…_

Hikaru and Ryuga were both asleep until Hikaru started to scream and thrash around.

"What's wrong are you hurt"Ryuga asked.

"No I just had a bad dream i'm fine just go back to sleep"Hikaru assured him.

"What was the dream about"Ryuga asked.

"It's really no big deal"Hikaru insisted.

"If it's no big deal tell me"Ryuga said.

"Being trapped"Hikaru said.

"Dumb girl I won't trap you in L-drago again"Ryuga said.

"No this time I was trapped by nemisis"Hikaru said.

"Come here"Ryuga said holding his arms out to her. She didn't know why but she did as she was told and laid beside him. She felt warm as Ryuga pulled her up against his chest.

"How do you stay so warm"Hikaru looked up surprised when she heard Ryuga laugh.

"L-drago keeps me warm"Ryuga said.

_This is really weird Ryuga is actually being nice to me._

**_Why do you care. Unless you have feelings for him._**

_I do not!_

**_It looks to me like you do._**

_No way this is just a job._

**_A job you assigned yourself._**

_I couldn't like him he's stubborn,selfish,and has a huge ego._

**_If you despise_him so much why are you using his chest as a pillow.**

"I decided i'll help you"Ryuga said.

"Really"Hikaru said looking up at him.

"Of course now get some sleep"Ryuga said kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Ryuga went back like he promised and instead of trying to get all the power he helped Kyoya,Chris,and Ginga strengthen zeus's seal.

"Thanks Ryuga I owe you if it wasn't for you we might all have died"Hikaru said.

"It wasn't all me"Ryuga said.

"So does this mean you're leaving now"Hikaru asked.

"Wow it sounds like you're actually disappointed to see me leave"Ryuga said smiling.

"I'll miss you"Hikaru said.

**_You idiot kiss him don't let him walk away._**

_I don't like him._

**_Kiss her you fool. Don't leave stay with her._**

_I don't like her. _The pair hadn't realized while they were arguing with their beys they had both gotten closer to the other. Now their lips were almost touching. Before Ryuga could react Hikaru closed the gap between them and kissed him.

**_I thought you didn't like him/her._**

"Shut up you're ruining the moment"both bladers yelled out loud.


End file.
